Duo Uzumaki
by Earl Louisia vi Duivel
Summary: .,naruto di culik pain saat mnjalankan misi bersama kakashi dkk,, ,,apa tujuannya n bagaimana nasibnya? ,,BxB,,yaoi,,toys,,threesome,,typo dll


Yooo minnnaaaaaa~~~ Luu datang kali ini dengan ff rate M. Luu buat ni ff cz sebenarnya pengen baca pairing PainNaru tapi adanya cuman dikit*satu malah*, jadi di buatlah ff ini dengan se'enak udelnya Luu.

Okeehhhh… silakan di baca yaaa minnaaaa~~~~~

**Duo Uzumaki**

**By Louisia vi Duivel**

**(Sang Penyihir Waktu dan Dimensi)**

**.,.**

**Naruto ©Masashi kishimoto**

**Pairing ; Yahiko/Naruto/Nagato**

**Warning ; OOC, BxB, Typo, Toys, Threesome, canon, gaje, abal n gg jelas. Karakter pain di bagi menjadi 2 dengan kesadaran masing-masing untuk nagato dan yahiko. Pain asli adalah yahiko yang memiliki mata nagato, sementara nagato adalah individu tersendiri tak terikat dengan jurus pain.**

"kalian mengerti? Misi kali ini sangat berbahaya, melacak dan menyusup kedalam markas akatsuki yang ada di hutan perbatasan Konoha dan Suna. Jangan lengah dan ceroboh, jangan sampai tertangkap ataupun terbunuh, kalian mengerti?"ucap wanita cantik berdada besar dengan rambut pirang kepada lima ninja yang ada di depannya –Tsunade.

"Mengerti Hokage-sama."jawab laki-laki berambut silver dengan masker hitam yang menutupi setengah wajahnya –Hatake Kakashi.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kalian boleh pergi."ucap Tsunade lalu lima ninja yang ada di depannya pun menghilang.

────•••────

**Dua jam kemudian.**

Di depan Gerbang Besar Konoha telah tampak tiga orang ninja dan satu kunoichi tengah menunggu dengan gelisah.

"Naruto lama sekali."ujar kunoichi pink yang memiliki mata hijau dan jidat lebar selebar samudra atlantik itu –Haruno Sakura.

"Mungkin dia sedang menyiapkan sesuatu untuk melindungi 'itu'nya yang kecil itu."ujar pemuda berambut hitam, berkulit putih seperti albino dengan baju aneh menampakkan pusarnya yang menurut autor samasekali tidakk seksi itu –Sai.

"Makin lama dia jadi makin mirip senior Kakashi."ucap laki-laki berambut hitam lainnya –Yamato_****autor males deskripsi'n dia =.=****_

"Ma~ maa~~ apa citraku sudah seburuk itu?"ujar laki-laki berambut silver yang di panggil Kakashi sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang sudah pasti tidak gatal_*__***ada kutunya mungkin****_

"Minnaaaaaa~~~~~"teriakan cempreng membahana menyebabkan orang-orang di sekitar gerbang besar itu tuli seketika. Tampak dari jauh pemuda berkulit tan berambut pirang memiliki mata seindah sapphire dengan tiga garis kumis kucing masing-masing di kedua pipinya, tubuhnya yang mungil untuk ukuran seorang lelaki dan wajah yang imut,manis,cantik,beauty dll membuat seluruh seme di desa konoha menjadi pingsan seketika. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto Uzumaki, pemegang predikat The Best Uke in The World, putra dari pasangan Minato Namikaze dan Uzumaki Kushina.

"Kau lama sekali, BAKA!"ucap sakura sambil memberikan sambutan_**-pukulan -**_ sayangnya kepada naruto yang tentunya hanya bisa meringis kesakitan.

"sudah-sudah. Kita sudah terlambat, ayo brangkat."ucap Kakashi memberi perintah.

"Biasanya juga guru yang sering telat~"gerutu naruto sambil berjalan mengikuti kakashi.

────•••────

Setelah melakukan perjalanan dua hari satu malam akhirnya naruto dkk tiba di hutan tempat diperkirakannya markas akatsuki berada. Setelah memastikan wilayah di sekitar mereka aman dari jangkauan musuh mereka berlima lalu mempersiapkan alat-alat berkemah masing-masing dan setelahnya melakukan rapat setrategi untuk penyusupan esok hari.

"sesuai dengan rencana. Yamato kau akan menymar menjadi Naruto dan menyusup ke markas akatsuki bersamaku dan sai, sedangkan sakura dan naruto berada di belakang kami. Tugas kalia berdua adalah menolong kami bila tiba-tiba kami berada di posisi yang mendesak. Kalian mengerti? Ucap kakashi panjang x lebar = luas(?) kepada rekan-rekannya yang di jawab hanya dengan anggukan tanpa protes dan pertanyaan.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita istirahat dulu. Besok pagi-pagi sekali kita akan jalankan rencana kita."lanjut kakashi lalu berjalan ke dekat semak mengambil posisi nyaman untuk tidur_***mau tidur apa ngapain tuh di semak-semak?***_ di ikuti oleh empat ninja lainnya, ada yang berbaring di bawah pohon –sai, ada yang di atas pohon –yamato, ada yang bersandar di batang pohon –naruto, ada yang berbaring di samping api unggun –sakura _***semoga aja rambutnya terbakar***_**.** Tanpa mereka sadari seekor kadal denga mata berwarna ungu berpola lingkaran-lingkaran tengah mendengarkan percakapan mereka sedari tadi dan saat ini matanya tak pernah lepas dari wajah pemuda berkulit tan tercinta kita.

"khukhukhukhuk…."

────•••────

Sesuai dengan rencana, pagi-pagi sekali kakashi, naruto(yamato) dan sai telah berangkat menuju tempat markas akatsuki, sementara sakura dan naruto tengah mengikuti mereka dari belakang dalam jarak yang cukup jauh.

Sesampainya di dalam markas akatsuki tim kakashi langsung masuk kedalam dan melakukan penyusupan dibantu dengan tehnik lukisan hidup_****autor gg tau apa namanya****_milik sai. Namun sayang, belum sampai 30 menit tim kakashi menunggu mereka telah di serang oleh sesosok laki-laki berambut oranye panjang bermata ungu corak lingkaran dengan waja di penuhi dengan tindikan hitam.

"Pain."gumam kakashi.

"Tikus-tikus yang nakal berani masuk ke dalam rumahku. Kalian harus menerima hukuman dewa."ucap laki-laki yang ternyat adalah pain (nin-gendo).

"sial, ketahuan. Formasi B!"ujar kakashi memberi perintah dan langsung di lanjutkan dengan serangan yang di lakukan oleh yamato yang telah melepas penyamarannya.

"katon. Gokakyu!"acap kakashi lalu menyemburkan api dari mulutnya keaarah pain di lanjutkan dengan serangan dua ekor macan dari tinta milik sai bersamaan dengan serangan elemen kayu milik yamato.

"shinra tensei."ucap pain lalu tiba-tiba kakashi, yamato dan sai merasakan suatu dorongan yang hebat mengenai tubuh mereka dan memaksa tubuh mereka terpental mengenai dinding.

"AKH"

────•••────

Sementara itu di luar keadaan sakura dan nauto tak jauh beda, saat ini mereka sedang berhadapan dengan Pain (tendo**)**_***yang bertubuh Yahiko***_. Bertubi-tubi serangan telah di lancarkan oleh sakura dan naruto tetapi tetap saja tak ada yang berhasil mengenai tubuh laki-laki bersurai oranye itu.

"Sial. Taju kagebunshin no jutsu."

_Pof,,pof,,pof,,pof,,pof,,pof,,_

Kini muncul 6 bunshin naruto di hadapan pain, 4 diantaranya maju menyerang pain dan 2 sisanya membantu real naruto membentuk rasengan.

"Rasengan!"

"Shannaro!"

"Shinra Tensei!

DUAKKHHHH

Dua tubuh terbang membentur pepohonan sebelum jurus mereka sempat mengenai lawan mereka. terdengar ringisan dari dua tubuh itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah tubuh naruto dan sakura.

Mereka berusaha keras untuk bangkit tapi apa daya, kekuatan mereka telah terkuras habis di tambah lagi dengan efek jurus lawan yang baru mereka dapatkan mempersulit tubuh mereka untuk bergerak.

"Lemah. Bansho Tenin!"ujar pain sambil mengarahkan sebelah tangannya kearah naruto berada, dalam sekejat tubuh naruto tampak tertarik dan kini telah ada di dalam dekapan Pain. Naruto berusaha melawan dalam dekapa pain namun apa daya kekuatanya telah menurun drastic dan dia juga tak dapat menggunakan cakra kyuubi karena kakinya tertancap besi hitam miilik pain, sehingga ia pun perlahan-lahan kehilangan kesadarannya. Sakura yang melihat keadaan naruto yang berbahaya berusaha untuk bangkit namun tubuhnya tetap tak bisa di ajak bekerjasama, hingga pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa melihat naruto yang tak sadarkan diri dibawa lari oleh pain.

────•••────

Disebuah kamar remang-remang yang hanya di terangi tiga batang cahaya lilin tamak seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah tertidur dengan gelisah, tubuh tannya yang indah tampak tanpa busana dan penuh peluh, kedua tangannya terikat di kepala ranjang dengan kain dan matanya tampak di tutupi dengan sebuah kain hitam. Disamping ranjang itu tampak seorang pemuda berambut oranye dan merah dengan mata sama-sama berwarna ungu tengah bercumbu mesra tanpa mengenakan busana.

"Ahhh…. Yahihh –kohhhnnnn.."ujar pemuda bersurai merah yang saat ini tengah terduduk di pangkuan pemuda bersurai oranye. Lehernya menengadah memberikan akses mudah untuk Yahiko_-pain-_ untuk memberikan kiss mark di seluruh lehernya. "Ngghhh…ahhh,,ja –janga..anhhh~"rancau si rambut merah saat yahiko meremas penisnya dengan kuat, tangannya ia kalungkan di leher si oranye dengan kuat.

"Kenapa Nagato~? Kau suka kan saat tanganku meremas penismu yang kesepian ini?"ucap yahiko semakin memperkeras remasannya dan juga mengocoknya dengan perlahan sementara tangan yang satunya dia gunakan untuk membuka rectum nagato menggunakan satu jari untuk awalan.

"Akh..ahhhh..haaa..hnnnmm….yahi –kohh~"erang nagato saat kocokan yang di lakukan yahiko semakin kencang di lanjutkan dengan masuknya dua jari sekaligus sehingga sekarang ada tiga jari di dalam rectum nagato membuatnya mengerang nikmat tapi juga sakit.

Keluar..masuk..kiri..kanan..putar..

Begitu seterusnya membuat rectum nagato yang awaknya sempit semakin lebar. Setelah di rasa cukup lebar yahiko lalu mengambil sebuah vibrator yang tak begitu besar juga tak begitu kecil dengan kabel menjuntai yang berhubungan dengan sebuah pengontrol.

"Jilat hingga basah Naga-chan~"desah yahiko menggoda di telinga nagato sambil sesekali menjillat telinganya, di serahkannya vibrator itu kepada nagato yang langsung di jilatnya dengan penuh penghayatan seolah-olah itu adalah penis pasanganya."Yak. cukup." Seru yahiko lalu merebut vibrator itu dari mulut nagato dan mempersiapkannya di depan pintu masuk rectum nagato."Tahan ya~"

"AAAAHHHHH…..aaakkkhhhh…. Ooohhhhh… sa-sakit….. yahikkkkhhhh… hhaaahhhhhhh ummmmm…"desahnya saat vibrator itu telah masuk dan bergetar di dalam rectum nagato dalam kecepatan medium.

Perlahan yahiko menggendong nagato dengan ala pengantin menuju ranjang dan membaringkannya dengan lembut, di usapnya wajah berpeluh nagato dengan lembut lalu di ciumnya bibir manis pasangannya.

Disamping mereka, pemuda pirang yang awalnya tengah tertidur itu kini ternyata telah terbangun dan tegah menahan desahan serta erangan yang hendak meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Wahh Naga-chan, ternyata adik kita sudah bangun. Ayo ajak dia bergabung."ujar yahiko membantu nagato duduk di atas ranjang di mana posisinya itu membuat vibrator yang ada di dalam tubuhnya semakin tertekan kedalam."Ngghhh…."erang nagato saat sweetspotnya di hantam oleh vibrato itu.

"Ha-ahhh….yahi-ko..a-aku…"

"Lakukan saja sesukamu padanya."ujar yahiko. Dan perlahan-lahan nagato merangkak mendekati si piranng a.k.a naruto.

"Ka-kalian siapa?"tanya naruto saat ia merasakan tangan-tangan mulai menggerayangi tuguhnya.

"Te-tenang-lah naru, kami tak-kan me-nyakiti-mu."ujar nagato terputus-putus sambil perlahan membuka ikatan pada mata naruto.

Ekspresi naruto terlihat sangat pucat begitu mengetahui siapa orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Dua orang laki-laki, berambut merah dan oranye, bermata ungu dengan corak lingkaran dan kedua-duanya telanjang. TELANJANG!?

"Ma-mau apa kalian?"tanya naruto gelisah diperhatikannya dua orang pemuda yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, yang merah ada tepat di samping wajahnya sedangkan yang oranye ada di samping pinggangnya."Pain!?"uajarnya terkejut begitu mengetahui siapa pemuda oranye yang ada di sempingnya.

"Per-kenalkhan nama-ku Uzu-maki Na-gato."ucap nagato terbata-bata menahan desahan karena saat ini postatnya masih tetap di hantam oleh vibrator.

"Aku Pain ku pasti sudah tahu, tapi kau bisa memanggilku yahiko."ujar laki-laki yang ada di samping pinggang naruto.

"Haahh! Apa mak –AARRRGGGHHHHHH!"rintih naruto saat merasakan sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya membentur suatu titik.

Dengan segera nagato mencium bibir naruto memasukkan lidahnya dan memaksa lidah naruto meladeninya sementara tangannya yang kiri memainkan nipple kanan naruto dan tangan kanannya mendorong bagian belakang naruto agar dapan menciumnya tebih dalam.

"Uggghhhh enghhhhemmm….ohhhh akhhhhh…..ennnnggggg…"erang naruto didalam ciumannya, penisnya yang tak tersentuh mulai berdiri dan meneteskan precum tak dapat menahan kenikmatan saat ia di cium sedangkan postatnya saat ini masih teraniaya oleh vibrator berkecepatan sedang.

Lain nagato lain pula yahiko, saat ini pemuda bersurai oranye ini tengah menghisap penis naruto dan tangannya ia gunakan untuk memijat-mijat batang penis naruto pelan dan sesekali menarik dan mendorong vibrator yang ternyata tertanam di dalam postat naruto.

Setelah puas memainkan vibrator yang ada di dalam postat naruto yahiko lalu mengambil control vibrator milik nagato dan menyetelnya ke volume terbesar, begitu pula dengan vibrator milik naruto.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"desah nagato dan naruto dengan kencang dalam ciumannya, penis mereka semakin tegang dan meneteskan precum, tubuh mereka bergetar hebat menahan kenikmatan saat postat mereka terus menerus disiksa oleh vibrator.

"Yahi-koohhhhh…..ak-u…..ennggggg…."racau nagato tak tahan.

"Pe-innnhhh….su-sud….ahhhhh….akkuuuhhhh…takk-ahhhhhh"desah ruto keras saat penisnya di remas kuat oleh yahiko.

"Naga-chan kau di tengah."ucah yahiko membantu nagato mengambil posisi di atas naruto sedangkan dirinya sendiri berada di belakang nagato **(nagato di atas naruto saling berhadapan dan yahiko ada di blakang nagato)** setelahnya di keluarkannya masing-masing vibrator dari dalam tubuh nagato dan naruto lalu di tuntunnya penis nagato yang telah menegang kearah pintu masuk rectum naruto.

"Akkkhhhhh…eennngghhhh…ahhhhh…..haa..sa-kitthhhh…."erang naruto saat penis nagato yang cukup besar masuk kedalam rectumnya yang sensitive wajahnya di penuhi peluh dan air mata menetes kepipinya, setelah pasti bahwa seluruh penis nagato telah masuk barulah yahiko mulai memasukkan penisnya kedalam rectum nagato.

"Ahhhhhh…..pe-laannnnnn….haa-aahhhhhh….."erang nagato merasakan ractumnya dimasuki penis yahiko yang notaben berukuran lebih besar dari miliknya.

"Su-sudah siap?"tanya yahiko terbata menahan nikmat saat penisnya di kekang erat oleh rectum nagato yang sempit dan panas."umm."ucap nagato.

Dengan tempo perlahan yahiko mulai memasukkan dan mengeluarkan penisnya diikuti oleh nagato di dalam rectum naruto, semakin lama tempo permainan mereka semakin cepat.

"AAHHHHHHH…..eennnnhhhhhh….i-ithuhhhhhh…hhhaaa—ahhhh…"desah naruto nilkmat saat penis nagato berhasil mengenai postatnya.

"HYYYAAAAHHHHH…mo-re….ya-hikoohhhh…faster ahhhhh…."rancau nagato saat postatnya juga berhasil dikenai oleh penis yahiko.

"Aku mau ke-luarrrrrr AAHHHHHHHH~~"desah yahiko mengeluarkan semennnya di dalam tubuh nagato.

"YAHHIIIIKKKOOOOO~~~~"erang nagato saat juga mengeluarkan semennya di dalam naruto dan merasakan tubuhnya meleleh karena semen yahiko.

"HHYYYAAAAAAAAA~~~~"teriak naruto mengeluarkan semennya dan merasakan tubuhnya panas akibat semen nagato.

"Yahiko~ aku masih mau keuar."ucap nagato saat yahiko mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Aku tahu. kiata berikan pada naru saja."ucah yahiko lalu mulai menciumi bibir naruto sementara nagato memompa penis naruto kembali dan menghisap nipple naruto.

"Enngghhhh… su-sudahhh aku takk kuaatthhhh~"ucap naruto di sela ciumannya.

"Tapi –kami masih –ingin naru."ucap nagato menghentikan hisapannya.

"ha-ahhhhhh….ooohhhh…emmhhhhh…aahhhh,,,"erang naruto mulai menikmati permainan itu lagi, penisnya mulai meneteskan precum kembali sedangkan postatnya mulai merasa panas dan ingin agar penis nagato yang sedari tadi tertanam segera bergerak.

"Na-gatohhhnnn mo-ve emmhhhh" pinta naruto tak tahan.

"Baiklah naru."ucap nagato mulai menggerakkan penisnya sementara yahiko mulai mengulum penis naruto.

"Aaahhkkhh… ooohhh… eemmhhh… oohhh faster aaahh…." Desah naruto merasakan postatnya di hantam lagi dan lagi sementara penisnnya masih di kulum yahiko.

Tanpa disadari oleh naruto, yahiko telah membantunya terduduk di atas pangkuan nagato lalu secara tiba-tiba ikut memasukkan penisnya kedalam rectum naruto yang saat ini masih di pompa oleh nagato.

"AAAHHHHHHHH TIDAAKKK! JANGAANNNN! KALIAN MEMBELAHKU JADI DUA!"teriak naruto merasakan postatnya dipakasa untuk melahap dua penis besar milik nagato dan yahiko. Tak di beri kesempatan untuk menyesuaikan diri, yahiko langsung memompa penisnya naik turun bersamaan dengan yahiko mebuat rectum naruto terbuka lebar. Tangan yahiko yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk memijat dan mengocok penis naruto naik turun.

"Ahhhhh….enngggg…..haaa..ahhhhh….faster…ahhhh.. harddeerrrr….akhh..uhhhh…"rancau naruto menikmati dua penis besar mengantap postatnya berkali-kali memaksa rectumnya terbuka lebar dan meneteskan semen yang sebelumnya telah di masukkan nagato.

"Kau sem-pit naru."ujar yahiko.

"tapi nik-mat kannhhh…"lanjut nagato merasakan penisnya yag dikekang ketat oleh rectum naruto harus bergesekan juga dengan penis yahiko.

"kau benarhhh naga-chaanhh."

"eenngghhhhhh….akkuuuhhh….takkkuaatttthhhhhh…."desah naruto menahan kenikmatannya.

"keluar-kan naru."ucap yahiko.

"AAHHHH…NAGATOOO….YAHIKOOOO!"erang naruto nikmat saat ia klimaks dan kedua penis itu mengenai sweetspot-nya secara bersamaan dan di ikuti nagato dan yahiko di dalam tubuhnya.

"NAARRUUTTOOOOO"desah kedua laki-laki beriris ungu itu bersamaan.

────•••────

"kenapa kalin lakukan ini? Bukankah kalian menginginkan kyuubi?"tanya naruto saat tubuhnya telah di baringkan dengan benar di atas ranjang, pinggangnya di peluk dengan lembut oleh nagato dan yahiko dari dua sisi, walaupun saat ini mereka masih belum mengenakan pakaian.

"Entah lah, aku hanya ingin menemui adik seperguruanku yang ternyata satu klan dengan ku. Entah kenapa aku jadi tak ingin mengambil kyuubi dalam tubuh mu. Benarkan yahiko!?"

"Hem! Aku merasa kau bisa membangkitkan klan Uzumaki lagi. Oleh karena itu aku menyetujui Nagato."

"Ehh? Maksud kalian?"

"Kau tak tahu naru? Kalau klan Uzumaki memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang hebat dan juga bisa memiliki keturunan dari hubungan sesame lelaki."

"EEHHHH? Ja-jadi-"

"Kita akan mengandung anak-anak klan Uzumaki, naruu~~"desah nagato tepat di telinga naruto.

"HAAAHHHH!? TTTIIIDAAAAAKKKKKKK!"

END

A/N;

Gaman-gman?

Kurang hot? Menurut Luu sih kurang.

OOC? Klo gg ooc nanti ceritanya gg jadi duunnn.

Typo? Jangan di tanya, itu pasti ada.

Aneh? Abal? Gg seru? Terserah anda sebagai reader yang menilainya.

**LANJUTAN.**

Setela misi penyusupan itu naruto tidak ditemukan keberadaannya begitu pula dengan Pain sang ketua aktsuki. Keberadaan kyuubi dan naruto di anggap telah mati di tangan Pain, dan konoha harus berduka atas menghilangnya ninja pembuat onar konoha no. 1.

Sementara itu di sebuah pulau kecil ditengah samudra yang luas, di salah satu rumah yang ada di sana tampak seorang pemuda pirang dan berambut merah tengah menyirami bunga dihalaman mereka sambil memegang perut mereka yang membuncit, di blakang mereka tampak seorang lelaki berambut oranye tengah duduk santai sambil meminum teh hijau.

RIVIEWWW PPLLLEEAAASSSSSS!


End file.
